By observing and experimenting with different concepts for personal housing needs and occupation in the construction industry manufactured product, solves needs in a society where things are growing toward smaller engineered products and highly individualized purchases. The components for this housing invention are derived from learning the structural building trade and industrial manufacturing design. The Wall Cell is an effort initiated to add efficiency and value to the housing supply in product-based, individualistic society.